Artist's Dreams
by AkatsukiFreak31
Summary: Akira is your average high school outcast. Her life started out sucking when she was 5. Then her best friend moves away. She falls in love and meets Jasmine and Deidara. Will her life get better? OcXDei Sorry my summary is bad.
1. Chats and Dreams

Artist's Dreams

Chapter 1 Chats and Dreams

KayaKat: i miss u sooooo much Akira!!!

IamKIRA: i miss u 2 Kat y did u hav 2 go 2 japan?!?

KayaKat: my dads new job UGH!!!! Oh by the way wen I com 2 visit im bringin my bf & his friend!!!! hows that sound?

IamKIRA: idk bout that Kat

KayaKat: com on!!!!!!! hes awesome and u need a bf

IamKIRA: Roger & I broke up a month ago & your already tryin 2 find som1 4 me?!

KayaKat: i gtg kyle wants the comp see ya

IamKIRA: bye ttyl

Akira's P.O.V

I put my laptop away and fell back onto my bed. My life sucks!! My bff Kaya moved away at the end of the summer and my boyfriend dumped me when school started. "Akira honey dinner!" my foster mom yelled. I went down stairs and saw Juli setting the table. "Look who finally came down." she said. Ugh I hate her. She's my foster sister, the most popular girl at school, and a total snob. Karin my foster mother called Juli's brothers and their father John in. After we all sat down John said grace and we ate. "So how's your friend in Japan?" John asked me. I started picking at my food. "Ok." I ate in silence through dinner. After all I had a reason. Today was the 10th anniversary of my family's death. "Excuse me." I said getting up and running upstairs.  
When I got to my room I slammed the door, collapsed on my bed, and started crying into my pillow. The memory flooded into my head and wouldn't go away. I cried harder. "Why was I left alive?" I muttered to myself. I picked up a picture of my nightstand. It was of my mother, father, two year old sister Kala, my older brother Kai, and I. It was my 5th birthday and a week before my family's death. I started crying more and ended up asleep.

Dream  
"Mommy Daddy! Thank you so much!!" My parents had gotten, me a new Barbie doll that I had wanted for ever. "Its what you wanted for your birthday sweetie." My mother said.

A week later. I woke up in the middle of the night to here screaming from my little sister's room. I got up and cracked my door open a little. I saw a man. He was bigger than Daddy and had a knife covered in blood. He started to turn around and I ran and hid in the closet. I looked through the keyhole. He had come into my room. "Come on out little girl!!" he yelled. I hid further back into my closet, but my luck ran out and the man found me. "I found you!" he yelled. He grabbed me by the wrists and dragged me out into the hallway. "Wanna see your sister?!" he asked. I nodded and he took me into Kala's room. I looked into her crib and saw blood dripping from it. The man pushed me forward and I looked into the crib. There lay my two year old sister dead. The man started laughing. "Now come look at your mother and father!" he yelled pulling me into Mommy and Daddy's room. I looked at their bed and saw the white sheets stained red with blood. "Mommy!! Daddy!!" I yelled. So many things ran through my mind. Where was Kai? Would I be killed too? Why did this man do this? Then I saw a figure open the door slowly and ran toward the man. Kai was still alive! He had a knife in his hand from downstairs. He stabbed the guy in the back and the man cut my back. I fell 2 the floor sobbing. I was going to die. Kai stabbed the man in the chest killing him as the man stabbed him deep in the stomach. Kai fell to the floor. "Akira I called 911 an ambulance is on its way." He grabbed a picture from the nightstand and handed it to me. "Keep this close to you. I love you Akira." And those where his last words. I then passed out.

I woke up later in a white room with doctors and nurses all around me.

End Dream


	2. Wow

Artist's Dreams

Disclaimer~ I do not own the Akatsuki or other Naruto characters!!! Karin is not the character from Naruto I don't like her.~ 

Recap: "Keep this close to you. I love you Akira." And those where his last words. I then passed out.

I woke up later in a white room with doctors and nurses all around me.

End Dream

End Recap

Chapter 2 Wow

My alarm clock went of at 5:00 am. I got out of bed, went to the dresser got my clothes for the day and went to take a shower.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my self. I picked up my clothes got dressed and observed myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black mini skirt from hot topic, a purple tee-shirt, black tights, and knee high black boots. I like the color black can't you tell? I put my long red hair into two pigtails that reached my upper back. I put on some mascara, black eyeliner, and purple eye shadow. Then grabbed my bag and ran down stairs. "Well someone's up early." Karin said. I smiled, went to the fridge and got some blueberry waffles.

When my waffles were done I drowned them in maple syrup and devoured them. It was about 7:00 when the others came down to eat. "Wow Kira was the first one of us ready." Carl said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

After we all ate we walked to school. Since Kaya moved away I hadn't really made any new friends. I was friends with Roger's friends until he broke up with me.

I walked into my first class of the freaking day…Algebra. "Ok, class I've written some problems on the board I want you to work out then do page 212 1-30." said. I pulled out some paper from my binder and copied down the ten problems he had on the board. I worked them out then pulled out my algebra book and did the assignment. Once I was done with that I pulled out a book and read until the bell rang.

Before lunch I got called to the office. I walked in and the principle asked me to show a new student around because we had the same schedule. I said ok and the principle went and got the new student. "Akira this is Jasmine. Jasmine this is Akira she'll be showing you around." Jasmine and I left the office and went to lunch. We got our food and sat down. We had just started talking when Jake, Roger's best friend showed up. "Hey Kira how are you?" he asked. I looked at him and asked "What do you want Jake?" HE rubbed the back of his head and said "I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date Saturday?" I looked at him like him was insane, which he is. "Why?"

"Well Roger and I aren't friends anymore and I've kinda had a crush on you since 6th grade." My jaw dropped. "Um Kira who is this?" Jasmine said. I had completely forgot she was there. "This is my ex-boyfriend's friend Jake." I said.

"Hello where you not listening to what I just said?!" Jake yelled. I thought about it for a little bit and said "I'll get back to you after school." Jake said "Ok" and walked off. "Why didn't you say yes?" Jasmine asked "He was kinda cute."  
"I didn't say yes 'cause it could be one of Roger's plans to humiliate me." I said.

Then we heard yelling and looked over and saw Jake and Roger fighting. We ran over there and heard Roger yell "You knew she was my girlfriend!"  
"Correction! Ex-girlfriend." Jake said. I actually had guys fighting over me. Then Roger swung and nailed Jake right in the face giving him a bloody nose and black eye. "Stop this both of you!" a teacher yelled and sent the two to the office.

After school Jasmine and I went to the nurse to see Jake. We walked in and Jake said "You saw didn't you?" I nodded and sat down. "How ya feeling?"

"Crappy." I looked down and said "This was all my fault." Jasmine looked at us and said "Well I'd better be heading home see ya 'round Kira, hope you feel better Jake." And she left. Jake looked at me and said "Kira this wasn't your fault I-"  
"Jake I'm the reason Roger punched you! He must've been jealous when he saw you talking to me." I said. Jake looked at me and said "I had it coming though. I'm just glad I didn't get detention." We started to laugh. "You need someone to walk with you home?" I asked. He nodded and said "Sure."

When we left the school I saisd "Yes." Jake looked at me and smiled. "I'll pick you up Saturday at 8."

End Chapter

Deidara won't come in for a while I chamged the summary cause I have a idea that is different from my first one. R&R Please


	3. Dates

Artist's Dreams

Disclaimer!!~I do not own Naruto!!!!!!~

Chapter 3 Date

Recap!!~ When we left the school I said "Yes." Jake looked at me and smiled. "I'll pick you up Saturday at 8." End Recap~!!

"I'm home!" I yelled when I walked through the door. I walked into the living room and saw Karin and John looking pretty pissed off. "Why where you late?!" Karin yelled.

"One of my friends got hurt so I stopped by the nurse to see if he was ok. Then we walked home." She just tapped her foot and said "You scared the shit out of us Missy!!!"

"B-but I was helping a friend." I stammered. John laughed "More like helping him into your pants!"

"Why would I do that!? You know I'm not like Juli!" After I said that I immediately regretted saying that. Juli was her parents pride and joy they wouldn't see her for who she really was. "That's it go upstairs and packs your things!!" John yelled "You're going back to that orphanage!" I ran upstairs and packed my laptop, school stuff, pictures, books, and a blanket that my mother had made me. I came down about ten minutes later and got into Karin's car.

About thirty minutes later we arrived at the orphanage Karin and John had to fill out some paperwork as to why they brought me back. After they left the headmaster said "Akira, let me show you to your room." She took me to the hall where the high school kids live. The headmaster said"Dinner is in an hour. Don't be late." And then left. I unpacked my things and set the room up the way I liked it. Then I headed to the cafeteria and got my food. I went and sat with a girl and she welcomed me in. "Hi I'm Konan."

"Akira."

"My friends should be coming soon. I'm sure we'll all be great friends!" I liked Konan she had blue hair with an origami flower in it and she wore this black dress with red clouds on it. "OH here they come now!" she said waving them over to our table, "Guys this is Akira!" She introduced all her friends for some reason they were all guys. "Konan told me they were a group of teenagers that there parents didn't want them or died so they became criminals and ended up here. "Why hello there!" this blue guy said to me. I looked at him funny. "Don't worry Kira Kisame hits on every girl here." This boy with spiky orange hair and peircings all over his face. "Pein don't scare her. Oh by the way that's Kisame, that's Itachi, that's Deidara, that's Sasori, that's Zetsu, that's Tobi, that's Hidan, that's Kakuzu, and this is my boyfriend Pein." They all seemed pretty cool but Zetsu, Kisame, and Kakuzu scared me a little.

The next day during lunch at school I told Jasmine and Jake all about what had happened last night. Then as we were talking Roger comes up and says "So Kira wanna ditch these losers and come hang with me after school. You know what I mean?" I rolled my eyes "Roger you're not my boyfriend any more get over it. I like Jake now." I grabbed Jake's arm and Roger walked away muttering curses to himself. After he was gone Jasmine, Jake and I started laughing. "So you two are together now?" Jasmine asked.

"Ya I guess so." I said.

After school I went back to the orphanage. I had told Jake and Jasmine that was where I was living now. I walked into the main room for teens and rn up to Konan. "Oh Kira Deidara wants to ask you something." She said getting Deidara and bringing him over. "Um H-hi Kira. Would you like to go out with me tomarrow night to the movies." He asked.

"Sorry Dei I have a boyfriend or I would. How 'bout you find a date and come with Jake and I if you want?" I said.

"Ok will he mind?"

"I don't know I'll ask him tomarrow at school."


	4. Friends

Artist's Dreams

Disclaimer~I do NOT own Naruto. If I did Itachi would have left the Akatsuki and gone back to Konaha and wouldn't of died, and the rest of the Akatsuki wouldn't have died.

Note: I know I forgot to have Deidara say un at the end of every sentence Sorry. Sorry if HIdan's not much of a potty mouth.

Recap~"Um H-hi Kira. Would you like to go out with me tomarrow night to the movies." He asked.

"Sorry Dei I have a boyfriend or I would. How 'bout you find a date and come with Jake and I if you want?" I said.

"Ok will he mind?"

"I don't know I'll ask him tomarrow at school."~End Recap

Chapter 4 Friends

"Ok un" Deidara said "but who do I ask?" I thought for a second. "Oh you can ask my friend Jasmine!! I'm sure she'd loved to go with you!"

"O-ok." He said. Then we all went back to our rooms. I called Jasmine to see if she wanted to meet Deidara and she said yes then I went to bed.

The next morning was Saturday. I woke up and walked into the teen room only to here Hidan screaming at the top of his lungs. "Damn it Kakuzu must you be so f&^%ing greedy?!" I walked up to Konan. "What happened?" I asked. She turned too look at me and said "Kakuzu sold Hidan's scythe on eBay." She told me. I giggled and tried to stop Hidan from sacrificing Kakuzu. Unfortunately we had to get the headmistress Tsunade. She broke up the fight told us to resume doing what we were doing when the fight broke out. "Oh Deidara, Jasmine told me she would love to meet you want to come to the "Kit Kat Coffee Shop with us and meet her?" I asked. He nodded and we walked to the coffee shop.

We walked in and saw Jasmine sitting in a booth and we sat down with her. "Jasmine this is Deidara. Deidara this is Jasmine." I said introducing them both.

Jasmine and Deidara hit it off in an instant. Deidara told us how he ended up with the Akatsuki and how his parents died when he was 3. Jasmine and I told him how her and I were friends and Deidara and I told her how we became friends.

We were talking and Jake walked in with his sister Kaci walked in. Jake saw us and immediately ran up to us. "What the hell Kira?!" Jake looked pretty pissed off. "What's the matter Jake?" I asked concerned.

"Why the hell are you with him?!" he asked pointing and glaring at Deidara and I. "Jake was it?" Deidara said. Jake sent him another glare and said "Ya and you'd better keep your hands off my girl!"

"Jake please I was just introducing Deidara and Jasmine." I said "I was going to see if it would be ok for the four of us to double date tonight." Jake looked at Deidara and Deidara said "I won't lie Jake I like Kira. A lot I asked her out last night and she told me no because she had a boyfriend, so she was introducing Jasmine and I." Jake looked down ashamed of himself. He had started a commotion and everyone in the coffee shop was staring at us. "Sorry I over reacted. Jake said scratching the back of his head, "Can we be friends?" Deidara looked at him for a minute and says "Ya we could." Jake sat down with us and we started talking about where we wanted to go tonight. "Jasmine can I talk to you for a sec outside?" I asked. Jasmine got up and followed me outside.

"So what do you like about Deidara?" I asked nudging her. "He's cool. He made Jake pretty jealous though, shouldn't you tell Jake about the Akatsuki being full of all guys exept for Konan?" I looked inside at Jake and Deidara "Ya I should if Deidara doesn't tell him first."

Deidara's P.O.V

"I have an idea on where we can take the girls tonight." I said.

"Oh cool where cause I have no clue where to take them?" he said. I whispered something to him and he said "Oh ya they'll like that. So what's the Akatsuki like?"

"We're a group of teens without parents that have done some crime and ended up in the orphanage that Kira lives in now to shape us up before we get adopted. Exept Tobi I have no clue how he ended up there exept that he had about 5 foster families before he ended up there."


	5. What Happened?

Artist's Dreams

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto!!!.

Author's Note- Sorry it took so long I've been too caught up with my art work and other story living with the Burden. So I apologize for taking so long.

Recap-Deidara's P.O.V

"I have an idea on where we can take the girls tonight." I said.

"Oh cool where cause I have no clue where to take them?" he said. I whispered something to him and he said "Oh ya they'll like that. So what's the Akatsuki like?"

"We're a group of teens without parents that have done some crime and ended up in the orphanage that Kira lives in now to shape us up before we get adopted. Exept Tobi I have no clue how he ended up there exept that he had about 5 foster families before he ended up there

End Recap

Chapter 5 What Happened?

Akira's P.O.V

Later that night the guys were taken Jasmine and I somewhere, but they wouldn't tell us. We kept asking are we there yet are we there yet, but No!!! The guys just said "be patient" we waited for about an hour. Then we arrived at a fancy restaurant. The waiter led us to the table and we sat down. "Eat anything you want girls." Jake said.

So the waiter came back and took our orders. Jasmine and I ordered a salad, Jake ordered steak, and Deidara ordered ribs. Then we ate, paid and left.

We were driving on the highway and Jasmine and I kept thanking Deidara and Jake for taking us out and they just sat upfront looking proud.

Next thing we know this car speeds passed us and another comes and drives next to us. They rammed into the side of the car causing Jake to lose control of the wheel. We spun aross to the left side and were hit again by ongoing traffic and the car started rolling. Jasmine and I were screaming bloody murder in the back seat and I could tell Jake and Deidara were scared. The Jake's head breaks the window and the car stops upside down. Jasmine was knocked unconscious and Deidara and I are panting.

Deidara unbuckled his seatbelt and breaks the remaining glass off the passenger side window. He crawled out and called 911.

In a few minutes the police and ambulances were their. They put Jasmine and Jake on the gurneys and put them inside the ambulance. Deidara and I rode in the police car to the hospital. We were put in the E.R and a doctor and some nurses were examining us. "What happened to our friends? Are they ok?" Deidara asked. The doctor attending Deidara said "The young girl is fine but the young man cracked his skull open and he died shortly after he was brought here. I'm sorry." I felt tears weld up in my eyes. 'Jake is dead?!" I thought over and over. Before long tears were running down my face. Then a couple of police officers came in. "The boy for any alcohol and he hadn't been drinking." One said. The other looked at Deidara and I. I was crying on Deidara's shoulder and he was rubbing my back whispering "It'll be ok." The officer came over and said "You wouldn't mind giving us a statement of what happened, would you?" We said no and told them what had happened and where we were coming from and about our double date. "Ok we should call your parents." The officer said.

"Sir Akira and I don't have parents." Deidara said. The officer looked down and said "I'm sorry. Do you live at the orphanage run by Tsunade?" We replied yes and he called Tsunade and then called Jake and Jasmine's mothers.

Thirty minutes later the three women came in. Jake's mother was bawling. She pointed at me and screamed "You!! You killed my baby! If he hadn't been your boyfriend he wouldn't have been killed!! It should have been you!" I started to cry again. I really thought it was my fault. I mean I was his girlfriend and he did take me out. Jasmine's mother looked at the doctor and said "How's my daughter." The doctor told her she would live but she needed to be in the hospital for a few more days. Jasmine's mother walked up to Deidara and I and said "You must be Akira and Deidara. Jasmine has told me so much about you two. Akira thank you for being there for my daughter she didn't have any friends back at her old school. She was always the outcast." I looked down and said "I know how she felt I'm an outcast and I'm glad your daughter and I are friends. I just wish Jake was still alive."


	6. Art

Artist's Dreams

Disclaimer-I DO NOT own Naruto!

Author's Note- Hey hope you liked chapter 5 and this one. I don't know when I'm going to end it but I'll try to update when I can. If you have any ideas for a different story/one-shot/chapter I'd love to make a story with you. AkatsukiDarkAngel and I are writing 'Living with the Burden' or if you want me to (Attempt to) write a story for you on your fav Naruto character (Not Sasuke Sorry but I don't like him much) I will.

Recap- Thirty minutes later the three women came in. Jake's mother was bawling. She pointed at me and screamed "You!! You killed my baby! If he hadn't been your boyfriend he wouldn't have been killed!! It should have been you!" I started to cry again. I really thought it was my fault. I mean I was his girlfriend and he did take me out. Jasmine's mother looked at the doctor and said "How's my daughter." The doctor told her she would live but she needed to be in the hospital for a few more days. Jasmine's mother walked up to Deidara and I and said "You must be Akira and Deidara. Jasmine has told me so much about you two. Akira thank you for being there for my daughter she didn't have any friends back at her old school. She was always the outcast." I looked down and said "I know how she felt I'm an outcast and I'm glad your daughter and I are friends. I just wish Jake was still alive."

End Long Recap

Chapter 6 Art

Akira's P.O.V

It had been a week since the accident and Jake's death. I hadn't been back t school since. I stayed in my room at the orphanage crying until I had no tear left. Deidara didn't seem to be the same either. Jasmine had gotten out of the hospital and would come to the orphanage with my homework. I was a straight A student but I stopped doing my homework. After Jake died I started having dreams about what could have happened if he hadn't of died and I started drawing everything I dreamed. There was one dream where Jake and I were married and had two kids. In the drawing I did with that dream we had a two story house and a huge backyard. We had two kids a boy and a girl named Alexander and Jewel. The front yard had flowers everywhere and we were standing on the porch and looked like a happy family.

No one had seen any of my drawings. Not even Deidara or Jasmine.

Jasmine's P.O.V

I went to visit Deidara and Akira in the orphanage. The two of us had started dating but we didn't show any affection towards each other when we were around Akira. When I got there I was greeted by Deidara kissing my cheek and all his friends came up and started giving him a hard time. "Aww look mouth boy has a girlfriend." Kisame mocked. Deidara flipped him off and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Mouth boy?" I asked looking up at him. Deidara gave me a "you don't want to know" look. "At least she didn't mistake you for a girl." Sasori said. I busted out laughing. Then I heard crying from behind us. I turned around and saw Akira.


	7. Final Chapter

Artist's Dreams

Author's Note- This is the last chapter for this story. There will be a sequel though!!! So watch out for that!!! When I finish Living with the Burden there will be a sequel on that too!!

Recap- Jasmine's P.O.V I went to visit Deidara and Akira in the orphanage. The two of us had started dating but we didn't show any affection towards each other when we were around Akira. When I got there I was greeted by Deidara kissing my cheek and all his friends came up and started giving him a hard time. "Aww look mouth boy has a girlfriend." Kisame mocked. Deidara flipped him off and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Mouth boy?" I asked looking up at him. Deidara gave me a "you don't want to know" look. "At least she didn't mistake you for a girl." Sasori said. I busted out laughing. Then I heard crying from behind us. I turned around and saw Akira.

End recap

Chapter 7 Confronting

Jasmine's P.O.V

I looked at Akira. She had changed since Jake's death. She barely came out of her room to hang out with Deidara or I. She started wearing long sleeves even though it was winter and cried every time she saw a couple together. I felt bad for her. "Akira-Chan!" Tobi yelled running to give her a hug. She pushed him off and ran back to her room. Deidara and I followed her but she slammed the door and yelled "Go away." Luckily in this situation Deidara's criminal skills came in handy. He plucked a bobby pin from my hair and started to pick the lock to Akira's room.

We finally got in and looked for Akira. We found her in the bathroom with a razor. "Kira what are you doing!?" Deidara yelled. She cried harder and said "Trying to make everything go away." Her wrists and the razor were covered in blood. Deidara grabbed a towel of the rack by the shower and wrapped it around her right wrist. He told me to stay with her while he got the nurse and another towel.

After Deidara left I tried to calm Akira down. She kept insisting it helped. "This isn't the first time?" I asked. She nodded and said "Ya I've done it several times." I fought tears back my best friend was cutting herself because I was putting her through stress dating Deidara. I blamed myself.

Deidara came back soon after with Tsunade and the nurse. The nurse cleaned up her arm and bandaged it. Tsunade said if she needed anything to help she'd be there for her.

Deidara and I didn't want to leave her alone so we stayed and chatted with her. She didn't talk much and rarely smiled but I could see it in her eyes she was glad Deidara and I were there.

A few days later I stopped by the orphanage to see Deidara and Akira. I got there and the entire Akatsuki seemed gloomy. I asked what was wrong and Deidara said he'd show me. He took me up to Akira's room and I saw the most horrifying sight. There was do not cross tape in front of the door and Akira lay dead on the bathroom floor in a puddle of blood. "I found her like this about thirty minutes ago." He said. I started to cry. Akira was gone. My best friend, my first friend was gone. Deidara rubbed my back as two police officers past us. Deidara said they were the same two that interviewed him and Akira the night Jake died. Deidara took me away from the sight and back to the rest of the Akatsuki.

We got back and everyone was silent. Even Tobi. We sat on the couch next to Sasori. "I can't believe she-"Kisame said but quit mid-sentence when he saw me start to cry again. Deidara wrapped his arm around me and said "Shh. Jasmine. She's probably happier now. Remember that." 

THE END

Note- Last Chapter sorry. Sequel coming soon!!!! R & R please!!! I want to know what you peeps thought!!!


End file.
